


Ar lath ma

by Besanisenpai



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, uploading from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besanisenpai/pseuds/Besanisenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut just smut, this was meant to just be fluff but turned smuty very quickly</p><p> </p><p>First time writing smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar lath ma

Sitting up on the inquisitor’s bed early in the morning all Solas could think about was the small naked women lying asleep behind him and the pit of guilt in the sitting in bottom of his stomach for failing to stop himself for sleeping with her again, “I need to stop doing this” he whispered to himself, he felt her starting to come awake and hoping she doesn’t see the sad look on his face.  
“Your doing it again” she had said to Solas half asleep now getting up to rap her arms around his naked torso “what look?” he asked her trying to play ignorance “the look you pull when your thinking of something grim” she said now sitting up with her legs either side of him, kissing the back of his neck. 

“I am sorry vhenan” Solas said grabbing her hands from his chest, kissing them “I do not mean to worry you”

“Do not be sorry my one love, I am here whenever you wish to speak” Ena said kissing his shoulder “now what troubles you love?” 

“It is truly nothing vhenan, but thank you Ena” Solas said turning to look at his little vhenan smiling, she gave the look of disappointment but soon the look turned to something else, she pulled her hands from his and put them to his chest where she started to move her left hand down past his abdomen, to cup his goin and her right hand followed suit and he tried to bite back a moan as she starts to stroke him slowly. 

“I still have time before I have to get up to go to my meeting” she purred into his ear as she started to bite and suck on his ear lobe.

“Vhenan” he tried to say as her left hand started to pick up speed and her right hand went down to cupped his balls.  
But then she takes her hands away from him and he let’s out a huff of annoyance and gives her a questioning look. She looks back at him with a look full of lust and hopes off the bed to sit in between his legs, grabs his member and licks at the pre-cum that was now coming from the tip, Solas look down at her and let out a shaky breath.  
They lock eyes as she takes him into her mouth, he throws back his head and let’s out a loud moan as she starts Bob her head up and down, licking and sucking to he could feel he was getting close “v-vhenan” he shakily says as he grabs onto her hair “yeees?” she cooed at him playing with the tip of him “what is it you want my love?” she asked as she licked from top to bottom “faster” he all but begged her “Ma nuvenin” she answered back as she now takes him harder and faster.  
She slips her free hand to between her legs and starts to stimulate herself and moans around him. They both come at the same time, hard and fast, Solas collapses back onto the bed breathing heavily and throws his hands over his face.  
Ena cleans her mouth and straddles him before she lies down on his chest and kisses his cheek “ar lath ma” she says to him “ar lath ma” he says back to her with a smile full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad spelling was half asleep writing this


End file.
